


Quinquennium

by Devonisacloud



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Book Canon Contradictory, Emotional Scarring, Heavily Implied Violence, Minor Canon character death, Movie Canon Upheld (For the most part), No spoilers in the tags, OC death, The Sexual Abuse Isn't Graphic, Torture (The main plot revolves around a lot of it), Unwarranted Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devonisacloud/pseuds/Devonisacloud
Summary: Pitch Black is freed and the first five years of being back are an emotional whirlwind of lies, memories, and a lot of mental anguish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From The Author:
> 
> This piece is something I've been working on for years now. And, while it's far from done or perfect, I figured it'd be best to test the waters a little before fully committing to this one project for the next few months/up to another year. As of writing this prologue, the story as a whole has reached a length of over fifty thousand words, and it's growing every day. I have no doubt that by the time I finally finish the entire arc it'll be about eighty thousand words, though I consider that a conservative estimate. 
> 
> For now, I seek to introduce you to the (far too large) cast of characters I've added into this canon. The exceptions to this intro are the characters whose backstory, and even basic facts, are spoilers. Hell, even the characters I will expose in this will have some parts of their history and roles redacted for the same reason. That said, remember this: If I haven't explained it, it's probably a spoiler.
> 
> Please, sit back, relax and prepare your opinions, because I'd love to hear all of them. If this gets enough of a response, I'll gladly publish it through to the end. So, if you do like it, speak up. If not, then I extend to you the same request. The continuance of this relies on the reaction of the audience and their criticism or praise. I am perfectly happy to accept either.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the beginning, it would seem that there were only two of them; the earth and the sky. After them would come the winds, the reaper and the nightmares. The first two were found as infants and raised by the earth and the sky, respectively; but the nightmares came around in a different manner to them.  
  
Tar. That is what the nightmare king pulled himself out of. It took him five days of continuous clawing at the ground, fighting the burning of the pitch, struggling against its downward pull. And as soon he was free, he swore to take everything he could for himself, no matter the cost.  
  
So began his plotting against the earth and sky, his watching from the shadows, waiting for his opportunity; and when it came to him, there was nothing that could’ve stopped his reign of darkness; his brutal attack against the four changing their lives forever.  
  
In that singular day of misfortune, the winds took flight, the earth was split in two, and death was cast into the underground, the souls of the departed falling with her. All the light of the world was then consumed by a dark cloud, leaving it as black as pitch.  
  
It took the survivors of that day a while to put some semblance of their lives back together, but little by little they’d begin to move on; the reaper hiding among roots, the halves of the earth parting ways to begin their own lives, the winds following death, and good and evil doing what they did best: making sure that the other didn’t get the upper hand.  
  
The world forgot them after the end of the dark ages, their focus now on the Guardians. None of them minded much, all thinking it better to be unseen and unheard, doing what they needed for humanity, without them never knowing.  
  
The only one who wanted more out life was the reaper, a girl named Pendulum. What she wished for was the eternal freedom of none other than the man who was responsible for the Dark Ages in the first place. For the longest time she hadn’t even know where he’d gone, but after he revealed himself to the world again, failing to make much of a mark, she knew where to find him.  
  
A place underground, not unlike the place she’d found herself so many years ago; cold, dark, stone; a familiarity to it that she hadn’t expected but found herself happy with. It wasn’t easy, breaking into his hovel, but with a little help from both the winds and one of the wind's friends, she managed.  
  
And that’s how she freed what the Guardians fought so hard to seal away.


End file.
